1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power center, and more particularly, to a computer power center for providing power to various peripheral devices of a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art computer power center 10. The power center 10 is used to provide electric power to various peripheral devices of a computer. It comprises a rectangular housing 12 and a power circuit (not shown) installed inside the housing 12. The housing 12 comprises a front control panel 14, a flat upper end 16, and a rear end 18 with a plurality of sockets 20. The power circuit comprises a plurality of power connectors (not shown) installed in the housing 12 and attached to the sockets 20 for connecting the power plugs of the peripheral devices to supply electric power, and a plurality of control switches (not shown) installed on the front control panel 14 for controlling the power connectors.
When the power center 10 is placed on a desk, the flat upper end 16 of the power center's housing 12 is used for loading a computer monitor on it so that it will not occupy too much space on the desk. Although the size of the housing 12 is quite bulky and most of its internal portion is empty, it can not be shrunk because the size of its flat upper end 16 must be big enough to load a computer monitor. The power center's big housing usually occupies a lot of useful space when packing or shipping, and such big size is useful only when it is stacked under a computer monitor.